This disclosure relates generally to online photo management services and in particular to fostering user re-engagement with an online photo management service.
The advent of compact digital cameras that can be incorporated into a mobile phone or other device that users carry during daily activities has revolutionized photography. Users take photos anywhere and everywhere, and they take more photos than ever before. Because digital image files can be quite large, one great challenge for the prolific photographer relates to storing the many photos they take. Various online services have emerged to facilitate storage of digital photos. Users can upload photos to these services, which promise long-term secure storage.